heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Comical Yells/Gallery
Images Miguel_and_Tulio_screaming_like_little_girls.jpg|Miguel and Tulio scream like girls upon seeing the Stone Jaguar. Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-4577.jpg|Alex yelling comically after he saw a spider on his back. Dan & Chris Yells.png|Dan and Chris yelling comically when they didn't notice the oncoming car. Tmnt115_0986.jpg|Michelangelo screams like a little girl. Kuzco comical scream.png|Kuzco screaming comically at Pacha's llama Misty. Tiana_screams_seeing_her_reflection_as_a_frog.jpg|Tiana shrieking as she sees her reflection as a frog. Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-5412.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego screaming comically as Roshan slides down an ice slide. Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2312.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa sceaming comically at each other. Homer Yell.png|Homer Simpson screaming at his own reflection. Ferdek_&_Waldus_scream.png|Ferdek and Waldek screaming in anxiety. Wojtas yelling in pain from spicy kebab.png|Wojtas yelling in pain from spicy kebab. Zoe_scream.png|Zoe Trent screaming on view of Madame Pom. Land-before-time-disneyscreencaps.com-3636.jpg|Cera screaming in terror upon seeing unconscious Sharptooth. Kevin_McCallister_screaming_from_the_aftershave.gif|Kevin McCallister screaming from the aftershave. Squidward_scream.png|Squidward Tenacles screaming. Nemi120622.jpg|Nemi Montoya screaming hysterically. Julien scream.png|King Julien screams hysterically when he lost his crown. Daffy_scream.png|Daffy Duck screaming comically. S1E06A_Lynn_screaming_in_horror.jpg|Lynn Loud screaming in horror when she sees her soccer ball popped by Lola. Mater screaming after tasting wasabi.jpg|Mater screaming in pain from tasting wasabi (which he mistook for pistachio ice cream). Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-7820.jpg|Marlin and Dory’s comical yells as there swallowed by the whale. Bugs_Bunny_screaming_comically_in_Haredevil_Hare.png|Bugs Bunny screaming comically as he being launched to the moon. Stu's comical yell.png|Stu Pickles screaming comically as the rope snares on his foot and drags him along. George_Newton_screams_comically_at_Beethoven.jpg|George Newton screams comically at Beethoven who is in his bed instead of Alice. Fluttershy_derp_scream_S5E21.jpg|Fluttershy's derpy scream. Harry Hermione and Ron screaming at Fluffy.png|Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger and Ron Weasley screaming at Fluffy, the three-headed dog on the third floor. Slyly_screaming.jpg|Slyly screaming hysterically. Kenai's comical scream.jpg|Kenai screaming comically as Koda undoes the trap attached to him and sends him flying. Surly yelling comically.png|Surly screaming in pain as he is electrocuted. Fry screaming.jpg|Fry's comical scream S1E12A_Leni_realizes_and_screams.jpg|Leni Loud screaming when she realizes the "fake" spider was real. Megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-7900.jpg|Megamind and Roxanne screaming in shock upon seeing Metro Man alive. Cosmo_the_Seedrian_Scream.jpg|Cosmo the Seedrian screaming. S2E16A_Siblings_scream_in_horror.jpg|Loud siblings scream in horror when they see Luan. TheMisunderstanding_5.png|Gumball's comical yell after he talks with Penny Fitzgerald to have dinner tonight, but Penny said about a restaurant called "Diner's" Ash Ketchum's comical yell.jpg|Ash Ketchum screaming comically at his reflect mirror upon being turned into a Pikachu shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-7176.jpg|Donkey screaming upon seeing Fiona as an ogress. bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1056.jpg|Flik screams in horror as he sees the food falling off the offering stone. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3133.jpg|Bartok screaming as he is dragged by Rasputin's Reliquary. Rocky Rhodes screaming comically.png|Rocky Rhodes screaming comically as he ziplines to save Ginger from the pie machine. ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-5711.jpg|Fugax screaming comically in horror when he sees Tiffany trying to smash him with the phone. Tom Baker screaming comically.jpg|Tom Baker screaming as he is flung into the air by the exploding bounce house and about to body slam onto Dylan. Stripes and Fluffy Screaming.png|Sergeant Stripes and Fluffy Mouse screaming. Peter Sees Death's Face.jpg|Peter Griffin screaming when he sees Death's Face. yondu_yell.png|Yondu yelling comically Karaoke0061.jpg|Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Joe Kido, and Gomamon screaming in terror after being caught by Mimi Tachikawa. despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-5850.jpg|Gru screaming in fear as he rides the roller coaster with Margo, Edith and Agnes. sod4n7apgeaxmml5fdps.jpg|Ren and Stimpy screaming comically. ttg_scared_starfire_by_shadowthekillerx-d9qr0ua.jpg|Starfire screaming when she sees a photo of a clown shown by Robin. S5E29-1.072_Mordecai_and_Rigby_Screaming_2.jpg|Mordechai and Rigby screaming at each other. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's comical scream.jpg|Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's comical scream upon seeing King K. Rool as a newcomer fighter. Kirito's_comical_scream.jpg|Kirito/Kazuto Kirigaya screaming comically. VLD_-_Pidge,_Shiro,_Lance,_Keith_and_Hunk_00.jpg|Shiro,Keith,Pidge and Hunk (except Lance)'s comical scream of panic Pinkie_Pie_screaming_in_fright_S6E15.png|Pinkie Pie screaming in fright after Rainbow Dash scared her Papa Zola screams like a bitch.jpg|Papa Zola screaming like a lady in BoBoiBoy Season 2, Episode 12. MaisieMacScaredbecauseofherNightmare.png|Maisie MacKenzie screaming becuase of her nightmare of when she got chased by a giant snail. Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-2796.jpg|Johnny Lougran screams in horror as realises that the monsters at the hotel are all real. Boog_yelling_comically_when_he_realizes_that_he's_in_the_woods.jpg|Boog screaming in horror as he realizes he's been shipped to the woods. Screen Shot 2018-11-16 at 11.39.34 AM.png|Stanley Ipkiss' comical screaming. prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-2365.jpg|Donald Duck yelling comically. Mr. Turner Screaming Like a Girl.PNG|Mr. Turner screaming like a girl. NedFlandersScream.jpg|Ned Flanders' girlish scream. Girlish_screaming_Finn.jpg|Finn comically screams like a girl. Peter_Parker's_comical_yell.png|Peter Parker's comical yell. bandicam 2018-12-31 19-25-21-952.jpg|Natsu and Happy's comical yell after they seen Wendy and Chelia are gonna start to singing. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-1345.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego screaming as they slide down the Eviscerator. Pumbaa screaming.jpg|Pumbaa shrieking in terror seeing Nala about to pounce on him. Gopher's_comical_yell.png|Gopher yelling comically as he falls down his burrow. Brian_Screams.png|Brian Griffin screaming comically Scrooge_Screams.jpg|Scrooge McDuck screaming Comically. Rainbow_Dash_Screams.png|Rainbow Dash screaming Comically. Seven_Dwarfs_Screams.jpg|Seven Dwarves all running and screaming very funny. Dopey_Screams.jpg|Dopey Screaming very hilariously funny. bandicam 2019-01-13 22-17-22-442.jpg|Sanji screaming comically. extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-2649.jpg|Max screaming in horror after seeing Goofy burst in the classroom. 244E80A0-D42A-42D7-A94E-2F929EA3E1B3.jpeg|Isabella and Phineas screaming after noticing a mindless repulsive pharmacist zombie. Flounder_screaming_comically.jpg|Flounder shrieking comically in terror at a pirate skull. 0.jpg|Scooby-Doo screaming in Fright upon seeing demon's (Gene Simmons) Dragon boots Jane's_Comical_Yell.png|Jane Porter screaming comically when she sees Tarzan again. Sylvester screaming comically.PNG|Sylvester screaming comically. Maui_yelling_comically.png|Maui yelling comically when he sees Moana for the first time. emmet screaming at dragon.png|Emmet screming comically when he saw a Dragon. Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery.jpg|Fred, Chip, and Daphne screaming comically as they see heads of the kiss monster props. Ami and Yumi's comical scream.jpg|Ami and Yumi's comical scream. eurekasevenaofunny.jpg|Ao, Gazalle and Pippo's comical scream. S1e2_screaming_in_fear.png|Marco Diaz's feared scream. Dipper_and_Mabel_screaming_in_horror.png|Dipper and Mabel screaming in terror. Category:Galleries